


So Unlike Yourself

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral, Psionicplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite the same, but close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Unlike Yourself

The Psiioniic woke with a start, the sense of something pushing against his consciousness pulling him from the hazy sleeplike state he fell into sometimes. He always assumed it was sleep, and it felt like it, save for the fact he was fully aware of his surroundings. Not the time that passed thankfully, or he would have been mildly irritated by that. Not that it would have been that much of a bother because he went countless sweeps fully aware of everything but also the time passing. How it never drove him mad was not something he’d question, and instead just be silently thankful for.

He sat up, a small strangled gasp and he shifted, pulling himself to his feet quickly. He uncoiled the tyrian tentacles from around his body, stumbling away from them. He stood in the middle of his small bubble, watching them warily, trying to catch his breath, a sudden panic gripping his blood pusher.

No matter how he tried, he couldn’t force his bubble to push the biowires out. They were always there, clinging insistently to the edges of his mind. The damage she’d done to him was deeper than he’d ever openly admit. It was disheartening nonetheless how often his mind went back to his time with her, serving her, protecting her without consent.

Behind him his bubble rippled and twisted, melting away to invite another bubble and it’s pilot into his. The air there was warm, smelling of rain and plants. His own bubble was stale and stagnant. He couldn’t remember what the breeze felt like...

His voice was quiet as he stepped through the threshold, and what he said never actually registered with The Psiioniic. All he can see is short nubby horns, a small stocky build, messy curls of black, and that bright, bright scarlet.

Kankri cocked his head to the side, looking the adult over before he shifted uncomfortably, “My apologies, it was probably unwise of me to assume you could hear me. Let me...”

With pursed lips he butchered a greeting in sign language.

Psii watched him, a small smile spreading across his lips, exposing dual fangs. Kankri stopped midway through an apology and narrowed his eyes in a mix of confusion and mild irritation.

“Are you perhaps ignoring me? Or is it that you are pretending you can’t hear my voice?”

“I hear you loud and clear wiggler.” Psii chuckled, his voice weak and cracked.

“If you could refrain from ignoring me when I speak to you, that would be very much appreciated.” Kankri said lightly.

“I imagined the young Signless would be one to talk a lot, but do you really have to be so pretentious about it?” Psii shook his head, retaining his little smile.

“E-Excuse me?” Kankri stammered, “I assure you th-”

“That you really don’t stop with that shtick, do you? Signless wasn’t nearly this bad. He could talk until his face was pink, but... Congratulations child, you take the cake for self imposed asshole of the sweep.”

Kankri stared up at the troll, lost and a little hurt until he shook his head quickly, “You mean to tell me that I have run into one who knew my ancestor, correct?”

“Knew is a very loose term for the connection I had to Kankri, but it’ll fit I suppose.”

“Which means that you would be, the Psiioniic. The troll who traveled with the Signless and was taken away to, excuse my informalities and troubling slurs for a moment, serve as the Empress’ battery? Again, I apologize for that term.”

Psii bristled slightly, his teeth clenched as his body remembered physically what it was like to be sapped of all he had. He growled low in his throat, still enough to instill the instinctual fear into the young troll. Kankri froze, watching him with dead eyes to match.

“I will put this very simply for you young one.” The elder said slowly, quietly, “If you have a thought in that pan that something you will say will hurt someone’s feelings, don’t. It’s as simple as that. Don’t warn me that something you say might offend me. Just don’t say it.”

Kankri was silent, so he took his silence and kept going, the hair on the back of his neck on end, “You have a passion in you, I can see it already, and you speak as if you want everyone to be happy. You don’t want to offend others. You just want it all to be okay. That is exactly what the Signless wanted, but you... you are going about this all wrong. Don’t spout at me about things that don’t matter. If you want to be passionate and reformative, do something productive. Don’t worry that you were talking when I could have been deaf. If I was deaf, I’d have learned to cope with it by now, either by reading your lips, or some other method. Bringing up the fact that I am deaf and reminding me of a disability that I know how to deal with, but might still be tender about, you have just pushed the very button you were trying to avoid.”

He tilted his head to the side, letting his hand fall to Kankri’s shoulder, “I think you need to sit your ass down, take a few deep breaths and think about what you say before it comes spilling out of that glorious little orifice you refer to as a mouth because as it stands now you are disgrace on your ancestor’s name and should feel awful," he said lightly, a finger running down his lips.

Kankri jerked at the hand on his shoulder, snarling up at him as he pushed it off, “Don’t touch me. I- don’t.”

Psii rose a brow, “It seems the young one’s got more than a few soft spots.” He sneered, poking him in the stomach.

Kankri took a step back, his teeth bared a little. He tugged his sweater down, “You are purposely egging me on and I won’t stand for it Mituna, if I might call you that.”

“No.” He said lightly, “If we’re going the route of being touchy about things, I haven’t been called that name in eons. Psii will do just fine. Mituna reminds me that I was a slave before the Signless saved me. Thanks for dredging that up by the way.”

The young Vantas sighed, “We’re not going to get anywhere, I can see this now. You are honestly, purposely working AGAINST me, because you know it will bother me. And just after you said if you know it will offend someone, don’t do it.”

Psii put a finger up, circling around him, “That would be where you’re missing a key point. If you know something will affect someone negatively and you DON’T want that, that would be when you would avoid it. But if you are intentionally trying to get in under their skin, then pushing buttons is the best way.”

He jabbed the same finger into his ribs and Kankri jerked away again, “Perhaps I should have guessed, and shouldn't expect one such as you, who followed my scratched self’s problematic teachings blindly to ever understand the importance of such issues. But perhaps I should be affording you just a bit more patience. After all I can’t imagine that your experiences have left you anything but scarred.”

All at once the scars that littered his body, pulling at his skin and twisting his face swam into view. He had tried so hard to keep them to himself. His bubble had done well to make them as faint as possible, but Kankri mentioned scars, and The Psiioniic’s very soul felt the marks she’d left on his being.

Kankri’s eyes widened and his brow softened as he watched the scars etch themselves back into Psii’s skin. He swallowed hard, “I... hadn’t meant to-”

A shuddered moan cut his words and his eyes fluttered at the sudden unexpected heat and pleasure sparking up through his nook. Trails of red and blue curled off Psii’s eyes and he smiled, baring too many teeth in a devilish grin.

“You were saying child?”

“I-I was saying that I hhh-hadn’t meant to bring up su-suck-fuck- such a sore subject.” Kankri whined, shifting where he stood, his knees already shaking a little, “Pardon my language.”

“You’re still talking.” Psii narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, you aah-asked me a direct question. O-of course I’m going to answer yo-you.” He bit into his lip, trying to hide his panting and the shift of his hips, his thighs pressed tight together, shifting to get some kind of pressure against the psionics pulsing through his nook.

Psii laughed and it was cracked and wheezy, “You’re STILL talking.”

“I don’t understand why you keep sa-”

Kankri started to speak, but as he did, all the clothes on his body burst. Popping suddenly and ripping at the seams, tearing themselves to pieces and falling in scraps off his body, leaving him exposed. 

Psii kicked a small pile of shredded cloth, “You wore his Most Righteous Leggings. The irony of that almost hurts.”

Pale red dripped down his thigh and the elder smiled, “You Vantases man, you’re all the same. A little attention to the nook and you’re a puddle. Thank you for having at least that in common with your scratched self.”

“You’re enjoying re-reducing me to a despicable ssstate.”

“You catch on fast.” He laughed, shaking his head, “I just want you to stop spouting that nonsense. Is that really that hard?”

Kankri’s watched him, mouth slack and his knees almost buckled when the psionics lit up the end of his sheath. He groaned quietly, his fist balled up on either side of his thighs, trying so hard not to indulge him. The Psiioniic wiped his hands down his sleeves and his own clothes fell away in the same display Kankri’s had, shreds at his feet.

His bulges, both of them, coiled heavy and swollen between his legs and Kankri stared, dumbfounded.

“So it is possible to shut you up. I never thought I’d see the day.”

He looked back up to the face sneering at him, “Well if you had-”

The psionics pushed out in all directions quickly, spreading him wide, and the young Vantas shivered through a moan, a line of spit dripping from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed hard, going back to his panting. Psii’s thumb swiped it away, his other hand pushing the troll to his knees.

It had been longer than he could ever have counted since he’d been intimate with another troll. All he’d had was the pleasure receptors in his own head and his psionics. It might not have been wise to brush his own brain with electricity, but sweeps and sweeps and sweeps of nothing would drive a troll to desperation.

Right now though, that mouth that Kankri used far too much in all the wrong ways was going to be put to good use for once.

One bulge, engorged and slow pushed past his lips. Psii held his jaw so he couldn’t bite down until he was pushed all the way in, the other gagging about his length. Each little sob and gag constricted around him and god it had be way too long since he felt anything like this.

The other bulge slicked across his nose, down his cheek, rolling against the lump in his throat and making him swallow harder. The psionics streaked through his nook, coiling and rolling like a bulge, spreading him wide, dripping his bright color across the floor between his legs. His eyes watered but he lapped at the underside of the bulge in his mouth of his own accord, his own member slipping free from his sheath with a groan that reverberated through the elder.

Psii hooked his thumbs in the corners of Kankri’s lips, holding his mouth open wide. He wasn’t small, a full adult troll with a bulge to match. Kankri choked around it, his hot breath through his nose falling against the base of the bulge squirming down his throat.

“Mmm, much better.” The Psiioniic purred, letting his eyes close to savor this.

Kankri in front of him squirmed on his knees, ridiculously stubborn not to do anything about the mess of deep red dripping down his thighs or the bulge now twisting and shifting between his legs. Little sparks of electricity arced from his nook to the end of his bulge when it pulled close, making him shudder. Tiny pinprick goosebumps dotted his arms, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and a light film of pale pink shined in his eyes, his body’s reaction to choking.

If it were his hesitance and unwillingness, he wouldn’t be here. Psiioniic wouldn’t be doing this. But the way Kankri bobbed his head, claws digging into his elder’s hips, his other hand pumping slick and hard against the second bulge, he’s more than eager to be shown his place.

It had been too long and so long without had built him up something awful. Kankri worked at him from all angles, eager for more, eager to please. He was so sensitive but he was going to bask in this for as long as he could, savor every movement of tongue and every prickle of blunt teeth. His psionics filled and pulled and stretched, pushing him open and making his nook throb and pulse. Pale red tears streaked down his face, but he kept at it, so hungry for that gold.

It wasn’t long until the haze was clouding his mind and Psii was rocking into his mouth, sparks of pleasure echoing through his gut and threatening to ignite, overflow and scorch him dry. Kankri gagged and the Psiioniic ramped up the psi crackling through his nook in some attempt to get him off in a timely manner. Kankri shuddered, shivering against him, claws digging hard into jutting hip bones. Psii let his eyes shut for just a moment to drink the last of the growing pleasure before the coil snapped.

With thick arcs leaping from his eyes, he opened them to watch himself spill over Kankri’s face, with a shuddered moan. He swallowed down a few good gulps before he had to pull his face away, gold dripping past his teeth, over his lips and down his chin in thick waves where Psii’s fingers still pried him open. Kankri’s eyes looked hazy watching Psii in some fuck drunk state, swaying just a little. He’d probably be drooling if there wasn’t so much come dripping from his swollen lips.

After a few more harsh pulses though his back arched, his hands still on the elder’s hips and his bulge thrashed hard between his legs before he choked on a small sob. The splash of his genetic material echoed in the silence. All that was left after was the crackle of fading psi and their panting. Psii crouched down next to Kankri where he was attempting to catch his breath. He licked his lips slowly and asked, “Did you learn your lesson?”

With half lidded eyes Kankri met the Psiioniic’s, smiling just a little, “I was supposed to be listening?”


End file.
